


Лео, роди мне ребенка

by Grey_creature



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то Куна спросили, а кем бы он был, если бы был не футболистом. Кун совершенно не смутился и сообщил, что был бы женой футболиста</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лео, роди мне ребенка

В один момент Кун кладет ладонь ему на коленку, наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза, и говорит.  
\- Лео, роди мне ребенка.  
Лео смотрит непонимающе, но привычная улыбка наползает на лицо. Она всегда появляется, когда Кун рядом - обнимает его, сам улыбается, ярко и открыто, что-то говорит. Лео иногда даже не понимает, о чем тот говорит - его действительно не интересует в этой жизни ничего, кроме семьи и футбола, - но всегда улыбается в ответ. Кун - это что-то очень, очень приятное, что-то, что можно обнять, и что обнимает в ответ - крепко и искренне. Лео обычно перестает даже пытаться думать, когда рядом Кун, и просто кивает в ответ. Но Кун сейчас ждет, и надо напрячься и что-то сказать в ответ.  
\- Что?  
Кун все так же улыбается, совершенно не смущаясь, и повторяет:  
\- Роди мне ребенка. После чемпионата. Мы его выиграем, и ты сможешь уйти на год. Мы уедем отдыхать в Аргентину, заберем детей, сначала к твоим родителям, потом к моим, а потом ты возьмешь отдых на год. Лео, это будет так хорошо. У тебя будет животик, и ты будешь позволять мне его гладить, а я буду ощущать, как толкается наш малыш. Нашим детям нужен общий братик, да, Лео?  
Эта мысль Лео нравится. Он обожает детей, и своего сына, и своего крестника, и детей своих партнеров по командам, ему с ними легко и хорошо. Но все-таки в предложении Куна что-то не так, и Лео усилием воли возвращает себя из эйфорически-расслабленного состояния в реальность, и отвечает:  
\- Но у нас не получится же. Кун, мы оба мужчины, так не бывает.  
Кун смотрит на него внезапно серьезно и молча кивает.  
\- Да, Лео, я знаю.  
Лео становится не по себе, он хочет своего сияющего улыбающегося Куна обратно, и он решает того отвлечь.  
\- Не расстраивайся. Мы все равно выиграем чемпионат и потом поедем отдыхать с детьми. А если ты хочешь погладить меня по животу, то можешь это сделать просто так.  
Лео это несложно. Ему это нравится, и если Кун будет все так улыбаться, смотреть в глаза и просто находиться рядом, то может гладить ему живот столько, сколько хочет. И все становится хорошо - Кун фыркает, но протягивает руку и гладит Лео по честно подставленному животу. Лео хихикает и ерзает, но не пытается отодвинуться, и Кун начинает смеяться в ответ, а потом сдергивает Лео из кресла на пол и начинает щекотать. Лео хохочет и несильно отбивается, пытаясь сказать, что они так не договаривались, и изо всех сил извивается и щекочет Куна в ответ, и они катаются по полу, и все у них будет хорошо - этот сезон кончится, и впереди главный чемпионат в их жизни.  
Они его выиграют. И уедут отдыхать в Аргентину. И Кун будет гладить его по животу, сколько хочет. Потому что это Кун - ему можно все.


End file.
